An apparatus of this kind is known from WO 01/00969.
An apparatus for cleaning of crankcase gas from an internal combustion engine must be compact and inexpensive and must also be easy to mount near the combustion engine. Furthermore, it preferably has a design such that it can be easily mounted in the same manner in connection with engines of different kinds and sizes. This necessitates that the apparatus is provided with, among other things, suitable devices for supply of pressurised lubricating oil from the combustion engine for driving of the aforementioned turbine and also for returning such lubricating oil from the apparatus back to the combustion engine.
The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the kind here in question, which fulfils the requirements just mentioned.